Thats 'Mister' to you
by Annjirika
Summary: Leon is a high school instructor. Yuffie is a junior troublemaker. Both have a lot to learn. LY ((COMPLETE-credits up))
1. Detention

"Wanna see the test?" Mr. Leonhart held up a group of papers. The class murmured excitedly. He tucked them in his folder. "There they were." He said. A series of groans erupted from the class. From his desk, Mr. Leonhart shrugged.  
  
"We set ourselves up for that one." Sora muttered. I glanced back at the spiky-haired teen and rolled my eyes. That was so like Leonhart. He started in on the test, rules and such. I pulled my headphones on and turned it up. If I had to hear "Eyes on your own paper" again I'd scream. It wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
Looking up, I saw Psycho teacher himself gazing at me. "Yeah?" I tested. I had to see how far I could push the new guy. To be a public communications teacher he sure didn't communicate much. I figured the school board was getting desperate.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to put that away until class is over."  
  
His voice was cool and firm, his feet planted firmly in front of me. I tucked a strand of jet-black hair behind my ear and stared easily at him. The class started to whisper excitedly, but neither of us acknowledged them.  
  
"Well?" I finally spoke. He raised an eyebrow in response. I cocked my head to the side, stared him straight in the eye and spoke.  
  
"You gonna ask me or not?"  
  
The class went silent. I sneered. They might be afraid of him, but I certainly wasn't about to let some punk teacher bring me down. Kairi, a sophomore cheerleader, clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at me as though I had two heads. Sora was struggling to keep from laughing, and not doing a very good job. Riku had a slight smile on his face, watching for Leonhart's reaction. He merely smirked.  
  
"Yuffie you've-"  
  
"Miss Kisargi will be fine." I interrupted coolly. His penetrating stare even made me regret my words.  
  
"Yuffie. I'll see you after class." He turned and walked back to his desk, leaning against it. He crossed his arms and glared at the students, who had started to whisper again. "Any of you care to join her?" He snapped.  
  
They froze. I, on the other hand, smiled. I'd be able to break this one in no time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yuffie!" A woman yelled. I turned. It was Aerith. Aerith was the school counselor. The youngest Hollow Bastion High had ever had. Her long chocolate brown hair was in a long braid down her back with a red clip at the end. She was casually dressed, in jeans and a red T-shirt today. I'd known her since last year, my sophomore year, when some idiot accused me of starting a school fire. I'd have to remember to hit Sora whenever I saw him again. I sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah? I wasn't the one who set off the fire alarm this morning. Believe me, I'd take credit if I had." I said the second she reached me.  
  
She smiled. "That person has been dealt with. Your name is clear ... or was cleared." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I hear you had a run in with your new Speech teacher yesterday."  
  
I snorted and shifted my weight, crossing my arms across my chest. "The dude barely speaks except when monotonously reading out of a boring-ass textbook. Its friggin Speech. There IS no textbook."  
  
Aerith chuckled. "Yuffie. Or Miss Kisargi if you please," She smiled. "You're such a clever girl. And you have the potential to be NICE. Why must you act so." She paused, searching for a word.  
  
I almost grinned. "so much like a bitch." I supplied.  
  
She gave me a Look. "Language. And for the most part, yes." I refrained from laughing. "Look. Mr. Leonhart is a nice guy once you get to know him." It was my turn to give HER a look. "Fine. All I'm saying is you've already got the reputation of a troublemaker from him."  
  
I cut her off. "I've already got the impression that he is a cold, uneducated jerk."  
  
She gave me another one of her looks and sighed. "Your impossible."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Get to lunch hon." She winked and waved, then left. I turned to go, but someone caught my eye. It was Leonhart. He was under the big oak tree a few yards away, gazing up at the sky. He seemed to be deep in thought. I studied him for a second. His long brown hair, normally pulled back into a low ponytail, Black tripps and a black T-shirt, incredible inky azul eyes.  
  
I felt a pang of guilt and scowled. He was not going to break me first .. no matter how blue his eyes were.  
  
~*~*  
  
"I warned you yesterday Miss Kisargi. Anymore disruptions-"  
  
The black haired girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Yeah yeah look. I messed up, I learned, blah blah. Can we get on with this?" She sounded bored.  
  
I raised my eyebrows and leaned back in my chair with my hands behind my head. Instead of getting angry, I would be silent. I watched in almost guilty pleasure as Yuffie became more aggravated. "Detention at lunch. Don't be late or you'll spend tomorrow with me too." I finally dismissed her.  
  
I watched in silent amusement as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Not before giving me a rude gesture she obviously thought I didn't see. I shook my head and shifted the papers on my desk.  
  
Yuffie was different. A handful, but there was something about her. I knew there was something she was hiding .. I pictured her. Short, ebon hair, indigo eyes, beautiful features.  
  
I shook my head violently. "Your 24 Leonhart." I reminded myself. She was 16 and my student. I couldn't think about her being pretty or I'd end up locked up. She annoyed the hell out of me and knew it, which was probably why she pushed me so hard.  
  
Maybe I wasn't cut out for teaching. Teachers had to have patience, speaking ability, and a good work ethic. I had none of those qualities. 'I did it for Aerith.' I thought suddenly. She told me the kids needed a oral communications teacher and told me that they needed 'someone who could tell it like it is.' She even warned me of this 'one girl.'  
  
Shock and surprise, it was Yuffie. I shook my head and started to grade the tests. Maybe she wouldn't give me any trouble this time. Maybe she'd calm down and realize I wasn't about to give up, no matter how bad she annoyed me. And maybe I could convince myself I was doing the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
Well, it's a start. I've had this idea for a while and its been bugging me. I'm totally blocked on the other stories, and its been driving me crazy. I have no idea how to finish them out. And I've only got a few chapters to go on each. AHHH! Oh well. This one will probably be short and unpopular, but the idea was eating at me and I just HAD to get it out. Here it is. LOL. 


	2. Givin up rights

I've decided to delete this story. Anyone is welcome to pick it up or fix it to their liking. I don't believe I can do this justice.  
  
I have another idea that is eating at me but I'm afraid of it, and I know I cant do the story justice. So if anyone wants to know, let me know. Its first come first serve so if u aren't going to do it, let me know so I can give the idea to someone else.  
  
Thanks so much. I promise I'm working on the other ones. 


	3. The Janitor's Closet

WOW! It's been months huh! After many complaints/threats from October Breeze (-ish scared-) I decided to update. I still don't believe I'm going to do the best this story could be but I guess I can't tell if I don't try. If any of you have ideas for this PLEASE let me know.  
  
{Yuffie Kisaragi)  
  
I drum my fingers along the gray desk, lulled by the continuous rapping. Each time I tap the clock ticks and another second goes by. The more seconds go by the sooner I'll get out of here. I hear psycho teacher say my name but being half-asleep I can't tell if it's a dream or not. "Yuffie." He says again. Now I'm fully awake and he is in fact saying my name. Just for the hell of it I keep ignoring him. "Yuffie. Stop it." He glares at my thought icy blue eyes.  
  
Lazily I stretch, stare at him insolently, and put my head down on the desk. But I do stop. "Thank you. Don't you have homework or something?" He asks grumpily. I don't answer. I begin to tap my foot in rhythm with the clock again, this time without meaning to. He growls quietly but didn't say anything. '15 more minutes Yuffie. That's all.' I remind myself. The sooner I get out and away from this loser the better. I swear he has it out for me. Now granted I antagonize him incessantly but he still doesn't have to give me detention at the drop of a hat. I can't get away with half the stuff I do outside of class when I'm under his eye.  
  
I didn't even deserve this detention! Honestly, all I did was borrow his dry erase markers...for a long time. I grin to myself. Okay so maybe this detention is deserved I'll admit. But it was so worth it to see his face when he discovered them gone. Riku was the one that dared me to do it in the first place so why isn't he sitting here with me? Cause I am not a snitch. I'll take the punishment since I earned it.  
  
"Damn it!" A sudden yell wakes me. I look up to see Mr. Leonhart leaning over a spilled cup, the contents of which are running across the desk and onto the floor, leaving a big coffee puddle. I snicker.  
  
Squall glares at me for the thousandth time today and snarls, "You didn't hear that." Obviously he is referring to his curse.  
  
"Oh yes of course sir." I lean back in my char smirking. He looks around for something to mop it up, finds nothing, and sighs resignedly.  
  
"Yuffie. Go get something to clean this up. The janitor's closet might have a mop." He reaches into his desk door and pulls out a key.  
  
I cock my head to the side, keeping my butt firmly planted in the seat. "Correct me if I'm wrong sir, but detention is defined as 'confinement'. That means I am not supposed leave the containment area right? I am not supposed to leave this room until the punishment is served. Not only would I be breaking the rules, but I would be staining your integrity as well as mine." I sit forward. "And for another thing. I'm here to serve my detention only. Not you. I'm not here to be your maid." I don't believe I've ever seen someone turn quite so red. "Its just coffee dude. Relax." I add, worried he's going to spontaneously combust.  
  
He takes a measured breath and bores holes into my eyes with his. "Yuffie. Go get a mop." He says dangerously. I can't help but grin.  
  
"You should really watch your temper Mr. Leonhart." I say as I bounce over and pluck the key from his fingers. I saunter out and leave him fuming. Honestly I don't know why he's so angry, it IS just coffee after all. But it's so fun to piss him off. I reach the closet and insert the key, leaving it there for safekeeping. To keep the door from shutting and locking me in I wedge a broom between the doorway and heavy steel door. "Now. If I were a mop or bucket..." I murmur to myself. The shelves are filled with numerous dusty cleaning supplies. Boxes of trash bags sit around in every size, bottles of various floor cleaners/toilet cleaners/cleaner cleaners etc. "God how do they use all of this." I grumble as I dig through the piles. There is everything but a mop hanging on the rack of brooms and rakes.  
  
"Yuffie it wasn't that hard of a mission. Just get a mop." Mr. Leonhart's voice gripes at me from the hallway. I roll my eyes and yell,  
  
"Then you get in here and find it oh mighty speech teacher." I cross my arms over my chest and manage to spit out 'speech teacher' as though it was the most embarrassing, despicable job in the free world. He walks in, his ridiculous amount of belts clanking irritatingly.  
  
"Shouldn't have trusted you to such a simple job." He pulls the broom keeping the door open out of his way. I realize what this could mean as he steps in.  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't let that-"I try to warn him but he interrupts me.  
  
"I think I've got it." Such animosity. The door hisses shut and locks. We are cast in complete darkness.  
  
"That door close." I finish lamely. I hear him turn and the door handle shakes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it locks from the outside." I say with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being right.  
  
"So we're locked in?" He asks.  
  
I nod even though he can't see me and say matter-of-factly, "Should've trusted me to this simple job. Oh and there was no mop in here."  
  
"DAMN it."  
  
I laugh...until I realize that I'm locked in the dark janitors closet with my HOT speech teacher. I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Damn it."  
  
{Squall Leonhart)  
  
"Its really hot in here." Yuffie's voice carries over to me.  
  
"I know that."  
  
She gets tired of that complaint and starts another. "I'm hungry. Its lunch. Someone has to notice I'm gone. Sora or Riku'll come looking for me."  
  
"Yes it'd be hard to forget about you." I mutter under my breath sarcastically.  
  
"This is all your fault you know." She chirps suddenly. "I tried to tell you but-"  
  
"YES I know." I interrupt her nastily, annoyed.  
  
I hear her quiet breathing for a minute, then "Hey Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's that noise? That thunk-thunk-thunk?" I stop hitting my head against the door and glare at where I presume her to be. She snickers. Once again I roll my eyes and glance at my watch. I still can't see anything. We've been in here for a little under and hour at best guess. Someone will open the door...or hear us...or something right? "Is that you?" Yuffie asks suddenly. I am surprised to hear panic in her voice.  
  
"Its WHAT me? Do you ever shut up?" I ask unpleasantly. She shifts suddenly.  
  
"Are you touching my hand?" She sounds even more nervous.  
  
"Of course not!" I snap, almost offended. I hope she never repeats or thinks that I was touching her inappropriately. I'd lose my job. I hear a squeaking noise that sounds oddly like a –  
  
"RAT!" Yuffie lets out an ear-splitting shriek. I flinch as I see her dark outline stomping the floor. Bottles and boxes fall to the floor, one knocking me in the head. "Ohmygodkillit!" She shrieks again.  
  
"Yuffie! Stop it!" I try to calm her down as I get to my feet. If she freaks out anymore she'll probably do damage to both of us.  
  
"Its on me! Get it off of me!" I hear her gasp. The air is knocked out of me as she jabs her elbow in my stomach. She flies into me again and I grab her, holding her firmly in place. Throughout the episode I hear the squeaking rodent every three seconds, trying just as desperately to get away from the terrified girl. She breathes heavily as the squeaking scurries away into a far corner.  
  
"Shh." I mumble, trying to calm her down. I feel like I'm seeing double from that whack on the head. "You're fine now. God I've never seen anyone flip out like that over a rat." I grumbled. She jerks away from me suddenly. I hear her sharp intake of breath, like she is getting ready to tell me off.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?" A voice from outside the door calls. The key turns in the lock and the door opens. Light floods my eyes and I shut them against it.  
  
"Thank God." I hear Yuffie murmur and she shoves past me. Aerith stands with her hands on her hips, looking between the two of us with wide eyes. I could only imagine what is running though her mind.  
  
"Leonhart there locked us in the janitor closet." Yuffie has calmed down and is now back to her sarcastic self to save face. I look at her coolly. She seems to remember the rat incident and looks away. I decide not to say anything about that. Let her think she's high and mighty.  
  
Aerith stares at us for a minute, apparently trying to make sense of this. Finally she shakes her head at both of us and sighs. "I don't even want to know."  
  
(TBS)  
  
It's short but with my finals and everything I'm totally committed to school right now. Unfortunately. There will be more of this when I get an idea for it. Slowly but surely I'm getting my muse back on track. Rebel that it is. I still don't know exactly WHAT my muse is... 


	4. The Museum of Magical and Healing Arts

"Field trip. They have got to be kidding." I sighed as the bright orange bus came rumbling toward the school. It was so old and run down I was surprised it still worked. The paint was peeling, leaving gray-silver splotches everywhere and the school name which once proudly said 'Hollow Bastion High' now said Ollow Ast High.  
  
"They expect us to trust that death trap?" Riku muttered. The death trap squealed to a stop in front of us and shuddered dangerously. The driver, who must've been at least 90, opened the squeaky door and motioned jovially for us to come in. The smell of gas was so strong...  
  
"Nobody lights a cigarette or we all go boom." Sora warned, coughing. The 20 something students piled into the bus, moaning and groaning. An hour ride to The Museum of Magical and Healing Arts and then an hour back. Our health teacher assured us it would serve us well as we entered the studies of curing and potion use. However I thought it was an excuse to give him the day off.  
  
Strife, Leonhart, and Aerith were our chaperones (because no one else wanted to but they didn't know I knew that.) How completely perfect for me. Riku and I chose a seat near the back of the bus, with Sora and Kairi sitting in front of us. They swore 'they were only friends' but Riku and I could mock the shy, googly eyes they passed to each other every other second.  
  
"How much you wanna bet they sneak off during the tour and make out somewhere?" I whispered to my silver-headed friend. He opened his mouth to reply when a head poked itself in from the seat behind us.  
  
"I bet they'll be makin out half way there." Selphie giggled.  
  
"You're on." Riku shook her hand and she flopped back next to Tidus. I laughed. Surely Sora or Kairi could hear us but neither one of them chose to say anything. The ride consisted of mostly long and boring conversations, a bunch of middle school wannabes singing campfire songs, and our very own personal testosterone induced wrestling match courtesy of two meatheads.  
  
"Uppercut!" Selphie shrieked as the bus swerved. She lost her balance and slammed into Wakka. "Whoops." She giggled.  
  
"Break it up boys!" Strife stood from his seat in the front along with the other chaperones. His large, intimidating frame headed toward our area where meathead 1 had just given meathead 2 a black eye.  
  
"Hit 'em where it hurts!" I yelled, eyeing the approaching instructor. Meathead 1 took my advice and kicked...Strife. The blonde grabbed hold of the seat he was closet to and bent over, coughing. I swear even the bus stopped sputtering. No one breathed for a minute...then came the yelling. Mostly by Aerith and Leonhart.  
  
"Arentz! Jonessy! Suspension! You're both suspended!" Aerith cried, flying by Leonhart and hurrying down the aisle to Strife.  
  
"Get to your seats!" Leonhart snarled. This time even I sat back down. Strife straightened and nodded to reassure Aerith that he was okay. I knew what she was thinking though. Were their chances of children lost? She shot me a look. ME?! I didn't do anything! Except...urge them on.  
  
The rest of the ride went smoothly...not to mention quietly. Riku and I won our bet. Sora and Kairi were able to control themselves through the bus ride. We all filed in the museum boredly.  
  
"First chance we get...we bolt." Riku muttered in her ear as they entered the marble lobby. A fountain of sparkling greenish clear liquid met there. A plaque in front of it said 'Fountain of Youth'  
  
"Elixir mix." Leonhart murmured. I jumped a mile. Where'd he come from? He smirked at me knowingly and sneered, "Don't even think about sneaking off." Okay. This dude was really starting to creep me out. To save face I made sure to sound as sarcastic as possible.  
  
"Oh yeah. Like I'd try something like that." What? No witty remark? No sharp insult? No snappy comeback? It was official. I was totally losing it. Leonhart scoffed and slid back over to the adults. Our tour guide, a pretty blonde with a stern expression and clear deep blue eyes, showed up suddenly.  
  
"Welcome to the Museum of Magical and Healing Art. My name is Quistis Trepe and I'll be your guide." She began, adjusting her thin, wire rimmed glasses. I glanced at Riku as if to say 'Now?' He winked almost imperceptibly. When no one was sure to be watching, Riku and I slipped off into a room with the words 'Green Gardens' on the front. I shut the door quickly.  
  
"Whoa this place is..." I trailed off, staring up in surprise around the large Garden. A few people milled around, looking at the scenery. No one noticed the two field trip escapees. Yellow and blue flowers created a blanket, little green patches of rich grass making an appearance among them. The tall ceiling was made of glass, allowing the sunlight to shine down on us. The walls were painted to match the beautiful scenery, leaving an open, never-ending feel to the room. "This place is awesome." I finished. Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me through the narrow dirt walkways.  
  
"We have to get away from the door so they don't find us." He muttered, casting me a grin. Ah good save. The further we got in the long, rectangular room the more trees and shrubbery clouded the blue and yellow flowers. Soft looking pink and neon orange blossoms grew everywhere but they were rock hard to the touch. "I recognize those from our health book. They're crushed into powder to be used in love potions. Those yellow and blue flowers are used in the forms of cure potions."  
  
"That's why the cure potions are green..."  
  
"Made from yellow and blue. Geez don't you do any studying." Riku teased, elbowing me. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I remembered reading about a place in this museum that was dedicated to the thunder and lighting spells. That was probably where the rest of the class was.  
  
"Love potions huh?" I pulled a stiff pink blossom from the low branch and looked at it. I'd never used a love potion or been put under the spell of one so this revelation was new to me. Hence the term revelation.  
  
"You could find use for it I suppose." Riku said quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
I snorted. "For who? You should use it on that chick you like." I joked, tossing him the flower. He caught it in one hand, leaving the other in his pocket.  
  
"What chick?" He gave me a searching look. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That Ellone chick you've been pining for since last year?"  
  
Riku turned a soft shade of pink, matching the flower. He looked away. "What? Elle? No way man, she's a senior."  
  
"So? You're a junior. Not so big a difference. Besides, age doesn't matter." I shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should use it then." Riku grinned suddenly. I didn't like that mischievous look in his eyes. "I mean it's obvious you've got something for Leonhart."  
  
"Yeah. Hatred." I snickered.  
  
Riku raised his eyebrows. "You seem to pick on him more...hell you're nicer to me then you are to him. And that's saying a lot." He pulled off his own blossom and tossed mine back to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"I'd rather date you then that freak. Leonhart's old and not to mention a complete-"  
  
"Ahem." I was interrupted by a familiar voice. I shut my eyes.  
  
"Right behind me?" I looked at Riku for reassurance. He nodded.  
  
"I'm not that old." He said when I turned around. His frame towered over mine, his eyes a fiery blue. Yep...he wasn't happy.  
  
{{}}  
  
"A parent/teacher conference?!" I shrieked, jumping to my feet. Leonhart never flinched. I put my hands on the desk and leaned towards him. "Sir. Trust me. You don't want to meet my parents." If only he knew. I had completely normal parents. They never abused, hit, or starved me. Every function I gave them permission to attend, they did. They were over supportive in nearly everything I did and every phase I went through but when it came to school and my 'attitude' they didn't mess around. I could just see the grounding already.  
  
"Yuffie I've had nothing but trouble with you. I don't know if you think it's 'cool' to be a 'rebel' but obviously detention doesn't work."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And seeing how desperate you are for me NOT to call your parents in...I think it might knock some sense into you." I don't know, maybe it was his cool, smartass tone or his stupid annoying smirk. Maybe I was just sick of butting heads with him. Whatever it was, I snapped.  
  
"You don't even know. You think you're this big shot instructor that's got everyone figured out when you only teach a fucking communications class! That's like the lowest! Have you ever heard the saying those that can't do, teach? Those that can't teach, teach oral communications! You have the worst communication skills I've ever seen, you're a bitter instructor with nothing else to do. You think you have some sort of control over me but you don't! All you are and all you'll ever be in some punk asshole that thinks he's hot stuff. You make no effort to connect with your students. All you seem to care about is intimidating us! That might work on the others but not me. I see what you are MISTER Leonhart. You're a scared individual that's bitter about your past mistakes. You hide in this damn facade like some tough guy but YOU! You are just like me!"  
  
Through my rampage he never seemed to break eye contact with me, never blinking or moving. I snapped my mouth shut, out of breath and out of things to say. Suddenly I realized I'd gone too far. I was completely at his mercy now, his to do whatever he wanted with me.  
  
Imagine my surprise when he said, "You're dismissed."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "What? No yelling? No expulsion?" I asked.  
  
"You've done enough yelling for both of us Miss Kisaragi. I suggest you leave now." He answered evenly. I only stood a few seconds longer before bolting out of the classroom door. Sora and Kairi were waiting by the lockers and looked at me expectantly. I didn't even bother to talk to them. I ran down the hall away from the calls and questions. I hurried through the front doors where I knew Riku would be waiting to walk home with me. Sure enough he was leaning against a tree, watching for me.  
  
As soon as he saw me he grinned. "3 days suspension. How'd you fare?" His grin fell when he saw my expression. "Hey. You look like hell. What don't tell me they expelled you or something? Just for sneaking away during a field trip?" He glared at the building, already assuming that was what had happened. I shook my head and led him behind the school to a safe, secluded area in a clump of trees.  
  
I opened my mouth, fully prepared to tell him every word of our discussion. What came out was, "Oh God what did I just do?" I burst into tears, something I NEVER did, especially not in front of cool and collected Riku. As uncomfortable as I was, Riku must've felt even worse. He sighed heavily and cleared his throat.  
  
"Um. Wanna...wanna talk about it?" He asked nervously. From the sounds of him he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. I stepped toward him involuntarily, still boo-hooing into my hands. I expected him to step back but he didn't. Instead he put his arms around me tightly. "Shh. They wont expel you. I promise." He had no idea. I snorted and shook my head.  
  
"Not that. That'd be letting me off easy." I sighed, wiping my eyes. With a deep breath I went back into the 'meeting'.  
  
{TBC}  
  
Yeah. So this was short as usual but it was a fairly quick update...right? For me anyway. SUUUMMMMEEEERRR! IT'S SUMMER BABY! Finals are over and life is GRAND...I hope. I know I kinda hint around Yuffie/Riku relationships...I can't help it. I feel like I'm betraying squffies! I really like Yuffie/Riku stuff...and there aren't enough good ones. God help me but...I actually considered changing this to a Yuffie/Riku. I'm not going to but the thought crossed my mind. I quickly slammed my head against the nearest wall and I was fine again but...still. Don't be surprised if I come out with a Y/R one of these days...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Deplora: Haha I know what you mean. I definitely wouldn't mind having Squall in a confined space...Thanks fer the luck with my finals. I'm just glad they are over and I'll have time to think about my ficcies!  
  
Blueyedemon10: HAHA! Thanks so much for the review. It made me laugh!  
  
Z.A.G: A HUGE thank you to you. Obviously you gave me the idea for the parent/teacher conference. It is most appreciated!   
  
Broncoscheer-literofpepsy: Hahaha I agree. 9 months later I finally update. Even though I never planned to until...ahem. Anyway. OKAY OKAY I UPDATED! 


	5. Resignation

Did everyone enjoy the overdramaticness that was my last chapter? I sure hope so. This chapter will be too. Yay for overdramaticness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout Boy (Sigh. Patrick.) or Kingdom Hearts (Sigh. Squall) =====  
  
======And if you say this makes you happy then I'm not the only one lying=====  
  
=====  
  
"He's late." Kairi observed after a glance at her watch. She sat neatly on the edge of Sora's desk. He slipped his arm around her waist. She giggled quietly.  
  
"Mr. Punctuality? Tsk tsk." I rolled my eyes. Unlike prim and proper Kairi, I was sitting in a most indecent way, perched on Riku's desk with my legs in the chair next to me. No one really seemed to care. The students' conversations echoed around the room, amplifying the already loud commotion.  
  
"He's been sort of strange for the last 3 days while you two have been suspended." Sora revealed thoughtfully. His eyes fell on my face blankly. I exchanged a look with my cosmic-eyed confidant; we knew exactly why he was acting strange.  
  
"How so?" Riku broke eye contact to question Sora.  
  
Kairi jumped in first. "He's just quieter. Like...we haven't had homework. He didn't care what we did as long as we were quiet. Sora and I have spent this hour doing other homework." Sora muttered something I couldn't understand but it must have been bad because Kairi turned red and swiftly smacked him upside the head. I didn't want to know what they had really been doing back in this corner. Surely my overdramatic outburst hadn't brought that sort of indifference to the rock of an instructor. I could tell by the look on Riku's face he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I saw him talking to Aerith yesterday in the lunch room." Sora added, rubbing the back of his head. "She didn't look happy." Aerith didn't look happy? It must've been bad.  
  
"You don't think he considered-"I started to ask Riku the question that had been bugging me since the beginning of the hour when the door opened and a woman walked in. The laughing voices stopped almost instantly as the clicking heels of the strangely familiar woman walked across the linoleum floor. She put her briefcase on the desk and stood behind it as she studied us through her thin-rimmed glasses.  
  
"The tour guide." I whispered to Kairi. As though on cue, the woman's calculating blue eyes turned on the two of us. We both slid simultaneously into our seats.  
  
"My name is Quistis Trepe and I will be your mentor for the remainder of the year. You may call me Miss Trepe or Instructor." Her crisp, professional tone told us this was no joke. I had the feeling that this chick was gonna be even stricter than old Leonhart had been. Riku and I exchanged yet another glance. He'd actually quit? Not because of me...Of course not. I was just being stupid. He probably found a better job.  
  
There was no hiding the joy of our classmates. A couple of them even let out a 'Yes!' One student had the nerve to ask, "What happened to Mr. Leonhart?" This moment of bravery sent a murmur of agreement around the classroom.  
  
Trepe looked down at her desk for a moment, as though collecting her thoughts. "Mr. Leonhart has decided to leave Hollow Bastion High." She answered. "Are there any more questions before we get started?"  
  
"Yeah. Weren't you the guide at the Museum?" I spoke up. Trepe's eyes fell on me and she smiled. I wondered if she was remembering my escape.  
  
"Yes I was. Your counselor contacted me as soon as Mr. Leonhart gave his last notice."  
  
"Do you know why he quit?" I continued. I saw Riku spare a wide-eyed glance at me over his shoulder, signaling my need to shut up. Trepe shook her head in reply. When no one else spoke, she set to passing out our class work. My mind was in overdrive. Another new teacher? Why did he quit? HOW could he quit? Somehow he struck me as the never-give-up-even-if-it-means-death type. And why wasn't I ecstatic that he was gone?  
  
"Yuf. Hey Yuffie. Do you know the answer to 4?" Sora leaned over to glance at my paper. As soon as he realized the paper was as blank as my stare he gave me a strange look. "Focus." He snapped his fingers in front of my face and jolted me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry." I whispered. He just shook his head. I forced myself to look at the first question and keep my mind away from Leonhart. 'List a type of nonverbal communication.' I scribbled my answer. 'Body Language.' His cold glare and my angry yelling. Both our arms crossed in defiance, refusing to let the other win. Me flipping him the bird. That's definitely universal nonverbal communication. I threw my pen on my desk and stood up.  
  
The eyes of a few of my peers lingered on me for a few seconds, before traveling back to their papers. Riku grabbed my hand as I walked past but I slipped out of his grasp, ignoring Kairi's questioning look. Trepe looked up from her book as I approached. She smiled and let a slender finger slide into the spine of the hardback as a bookmark.  
  
"I need to see the counselor." I said quietly. She nodded me on and went back to her book. In the quiet hallway, I headed for Aerith's office. My shoes made squeaking noises with every step, setting a rhythm. I knocked on the door twice, staring at my feet.  
  
"Come in." I heard her say. She didn't look too surprised to see me. "Yuffie. Sit down." She smiled kindly at me. I did my best to return it. "I think I know what this visit is for. Are you liking Miss Trepe?"  
  
"She's nice." I replied carefully...truthfully. "But I have to ask. Why did Leonhart quit?" No use beating around the bush. Aerith and I never were very conversational. It was business or nothing.  
  
Aerith clasped her hands together on top of the desk and cocked her head to the side so that her long braid fell into her lap. She stayed like that for a few moments. Finally she looked up. "He didn't think he was cut out for teaching."  
  
"That's a sorry-ass excuse and we all know it." I said without thinking.  
  
Aerith raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "True. I have to ask you refrain from swearing." I nodded. "Thanks. And I wouldn't think you the kind to care Yuffie. After all, you two never did get along. If I recall correctly...you said he was 'a cold, uneducated jerk.'" She hid her smile well.  
  
"He is but..." I paused. Did Leonhart tell her about my outburst? "I don't guess he told you about our argument." I asked softly. I was surprised when she nodded. I guess it must have shown because she laughed.  
  
"Squall and I have been friends for years. He does talk to me, although rarely about anything significant."  
  
"Oh." I hoped he'd kept the closet incident to himself at least. "Well. I guess...is that why he left?"  
  
Aerith feigned shock. "Of course not Yuffie."  
  
"I can tell you're lying."  
  
She sighed. "You didn't CAUSE his resignation, but you aided in his decision to leave. He had been offered a job in Traverse Town and was in the process of deciding when-"  
  
"Traverse Town?!" I sat forward abruptly. "He's gone already?!"  
  
"Yuffie! I'm confused. You hated him." Aerith seemed astonished.  
  
I glared at the clock above her head. Why did I feel so upset? "I do but I wanted to at least apologize to him. Has he left?"  
  
"Not for a few weeks..."  
  
"Will he be back here at all?" When she shook her head no I growled at nothing in particular. "Then can you give me his address?"  
  
"Its not school policy-"  
  
"Then do it after hours! It will be outside of school."  
  
"Yuffie really, I can't. I can give him a letter of yours if you want-"  
  
"Aerith please. This is the first time besides you I've really wanted anything to do with a teacher." I gave her the biggest, most puppy-like eyes I could manage. She glared at me through torn emerald eyes.  
  
"Fine." She hissed. "But it will have to be after school and off school property!" She said in a low voice. I literally squealed.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!!!" I leaned over and hugged her.  
  
She laughed. "I think this is the first time I've seen you so passionate about something. Normally you're the mutineer of the group. This guy must've really gotten through to you..." Her eyes widened and she pulled me back. "Yuffie. He's 24."  
  
"So?" I really didn't see where she was going with this.  
  
"You're 16. Are you sure there's no..." She trailed off, staring at me hard. I suddenly realized what she meant and reeled back.  
  
"AERITH!" I exclaimed, pretending to gag. "EW!" She looked relieved and giggled for the first time since I'd known her. "That is so wrong." I shook my head at her disdainfully. We made arrangements to meet after school and she wrote me a note to let me back into class. I stepped out of her office and bolted for the bathroom. I thought I was going to be sick.  
  
Sometime during my hatred, I had developed wrong and not to mention illegal feelings for Squall Leonhart.  
  
{TBC}  
  
My computer is officially leaving as of tomorrow. Sniffle. So this will be my last update for a while. Unfortunately this chapter was just as overdramatic...and short...and Yuffie realized her feelings for Squall too quickly. Blah. I hope ya'll enjoy it despite all that.  
  
I have a little announcement. October Breeze and I have created a joint account and we will be co-authoring soon. :D Watch for 'The Days Of Our Bishies' by Octoberika.  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
Deplora: Twas not a quick update, and I apologize. I got sidetracked with ToF. Yuffie connected...that's for sure. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Bronchoscheer-literofpepsy: HAHAHA! Yes...well I had (have) summer school. But at least its guided study and I will be finished by this Wednesday. Ahh...true summer. THANKS for reviewing!  
  
Silent Mouse: Cute name! Thanks fer the review!!!  
  
Qwiksilver: Teehee. I'm glad you read my yuriku. I had a good time writing it...hehe. What is it about Yuriku that is so addictive?! I can't figure it out. Thanks so much for this review!  
  
Z.A.G: HAHAHA! Those were really good suggestions. (unfortunately I just had to use the 'squall quitting' thing) But thanks so much for everything! You definitely gave me the idea to push this story in the right direction.  
  
Ria-aeon-hunter: Unfortunately there is no Squffie in this chapter. Sigh. I am sorry. But trust me, a kiss will be within the next few chapters...if not more. (No I'm not a lemon writer so don't expect that! )  
  
Elvi-rose: I think Squffie is more popular than Sokairi fics to be honest! I really hope Yuriku catches on! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Samurai shoes: Well I would finish but I'm just so slow. No matter what I do I'm slow and it drives ME CRAZY! GAH! :D thanks!  
  
Lady Yami: hehe thanks...I think.   
  
October Breeze: AWW! CHICKIE UR GONNA MAKE ME CRY! Thanks for being my idea helper and helping me through my writer's block moments. Now...UPDATE SN! I'm mad at ur stupid writer's block. I still say you should try that RRP thing. HAHAHA!  
  
Fantacdreamer: LOL. I just really didn't know what to do with the story after the first chapter. Just took a few months I guess. Thanks!  
  
SetsunaMew: LOL It is a different sort of Squffie. One without squffie goodness. Sniffle. Hehe thanks for reviewing!!!!!  
  
I heart you all. Seriously. Reviews are like freakin' Live Wire Mountain Dew. Both are my drugs. 


	6. Cause Fate Works Both Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout Boy (Sigh again. Patrick) or Kingdom Hearts (Sigh again. Squall)  
  
Watched Dogma the other day...laughed my ass off. The only thing that I found...extremely strange was the fact that God was a woman. And even stranger still...God was Alanis Morrisette. I think that's how you spell her name. Anyway. Huh. But for the first time in my life I found Matt Damon hot...and probably the only time.  
  
=====  
  
=====I'll be your best-kept secret and your biggest mistake=====  
  
=====  
  
The duplex was small and somewhat unkempt. The lawn hadn't been taken care of in a long time as indicated by the tall grass and many weeds. The home was made of brick; with a large window looking into what I could tell was the living room. I wanted so badly to turn around and never look back. In fact, my stomach was begging me to but I refused and forced my feet to move forward. 'You'd never forgive yourself if you didn't apologize now.' I told myself. 'Nuh uh! You wouldn't care at all and you certainly never cared before!' If I could see that part of my mind I would have glared at it.  
  
My feet carried me to the front door, where I now stood with my hands shaking like a leaf in fall, and knocked rapidly. 'Run...Run.' I repeated in my head but my brain refused to send the signal to my legs. I could hear commotion in the building and heavy footfalls in my direction. My breathing sped up. I couldn't do this! 'Runrunrunrun!' I thought wildly. Perhaps my mind realized I was fixing to hyperventilate. However it happened, it allowed me to turn around and nearly bolted when the door opened.  
  
"Yuffie? What do you want?" Leonhart's gruff voice was none too sympathetic. Too late. I turned back around to face him. He looked out of breath and sweaty, and I noticed his baggy jeans and white undershirt, void of his usual leather jacket. He pushed his damp hair away from his unshaven face and glared at me through icily indifferent eyes. As I was far too nervous to form any coherent sentences, the silence dragged on until he realized something. "How'd you get this address?"  
  
"Aerith." I answered quickly; glad he asked a question that I had a straight answer for.  
  
He scowled. "Of course. Well are you going to stand there and gape or are you going to say something? I'm busy right now. Surely you didn't come all the way here to tell me how incompetent I am. Again."  
  
"I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. That's all I wanted to say. This was a huge mistake-"I shook my head, wringing my hands, and all but sprinted down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yuffie wait!" He yelled suddenly. I reluctantly obeyed but kept my back to him. I heard him sigh heavily. His discomfort was obvious, but it was nothing compared to mine. "Do you want to come in?" He asked finally. I considered this. I could accept and get into another fight...or deny the offer and leave, never to see him again. As good as the latter sounded, I decided on the first. I nodded as I faced him and followed him inside.  
  
It smelled and looked like a man's home, buried with boxes and newspapers and junk. "Sorry about the mess. I'm moving." He grumbled, pushing aside an old box of magazines from the couch to allow me a place to sit.  
  
"I heard. Traverse Town?" I tried to create conversation, meager as it was.  
  
"Aerith again?" He smirked and continued without waiting for an answer. "The job pays well and I've made arrangements to stay in an old friend's loft. He's the one that got me the job in the first-"He stopped and sat across the room on the floor, wiping the sweat from his brow with the inside of his shirt. I wondered if he had just realized he was speaking to me decently. "So you came to apologize." He said after a moment. "I see. Well thanks I guess." He still didn't sound thrilled to see me, but his voice had definitely gone back from I'd-like-to-kill-you to I-don't-like- you. Progress I guess.  
  
I nodded again, not knowing how to respond. Why was I sitting in his house? Why didn't I just leave well enough alone and be content to torture Trepe? "Leonhart." I realized I was the one speaking. "Would you consider staying at Hollow Bastion High if we declared a truce?" What the hell?! I didn't want the old jerk-off around! What was I doing?!  
  
Leonhart looked equally as puzzled. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You said it yourself. I'm a horrible teacher. I don't think I'm cut out for it."  
  
"You're not. At least not Oral Communications...teach a gym class or something. A step up from Oral Communications. But I don't want to be the reason you left." YES I DO! I WANT YOU GONE!  
  
Leonhart lowered his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. "You aren't the reason. This job is better than the teaching one. You couldn't phase me if you wanted to." He added spitefully. Ouch. Asshole.  
  
I breathed loud and angry. "Look. I don't normally pull this shit so take it for what it is-was" I growled the correction and got to my feet. I was out of here. I'd done my duty. This was a pointless, momentary lapse of judgment that I would never ever mention to anyone especially myself ever again.  
  
"Wait." He held up his hand to signal me to sit. I stood. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I walked." I replied short and snappishly.  
  
"And you came to apologize?"  
  
"Yessir." My weren't we quick. This must've been the second or third time he'd asked.  
  
He looked at the counter blankly. I want to leave or move or talk or something but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. My mind had no control over my body today. "I'll drive you home." He muttered, snatching his keys off the hook next to his sink. "And I'll give Aerith a call. Giving you my address was completely against school rules not to mention the trust issue- "I held out a hand to stop him.  
  
"I'll walk." I turned to prove my point but he blocked me. I glared up at him, ready to yell rape. I opened my mouth.  
  
"Don't even!" He interrupted harshly. Okay this dude WAS a mind reader. "You wont play that BS in my territory."  
  
"How the fuck did you know what I was gonna yell?"  
  
"I didn't. I just knew you were going to yell." He looked so serious I literally bit my tongue to keep from smiling. I wonder what he THOUGHT I was gonna yell. He saw it and his glare intensified a few degrees. "Whatever." He snorted. I stalked past him, snickering every few seconds and made it just to the door. 'Wait.' I thought.  
  
'No no no don't think just go!' The rational side begged.  
  
'He's leaving and you probably will never see him again. Do you really want to leave like this?'  
  
'HE'S LEAVIN! Be HAPPY damn it!' "Hey Leonhart?" I turned. He was watching me calmly from his relaxed position by the counter. "Thanks." He nodded. I didn't move.  
  
"Anything else?" He sounded impatient. I laughed to myself. So much else...I supposed if I pulled this next stunt I could have a good chuckle about it for the rest of my days. Or it could be the worst thing I ever did and I'd end up regretting it. With an insolent grin I crossed over to him and stood on tiptoe, staring him in the eyes. He didn't move back so I took it as an invitation to firmly plant my lips on his. Standing on tiptop can be very difficult when the butterflies in your stomach are trying desperately to escape. I grabbed his arm to steady myself. I could feel his tension at first but that quickly melted into a sort of need on both our parts that I'd never felt before...and truthfully, it scared me. He deepened the kiss...but only for a moment. I was shoved back with such intensity that I fell against the wall with a painful thud.  
  
He looked as though he was sorry and moved to help me up but jerked back just as suddenly. "GOD!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth. "I'm going to jail for this. You did that on purpose didn't you? No one will believe you kissed me willingly...you're gonna try your damnedest to get me in trouble aren't you. Sexual fucking harassment."  
  
I glared at him fiercely. "I'm not going to tell anyone that happened! I wouldn't do something THAT stupid Leonhart!" I spat as I climbed to my feet. I was absolutely horrified that he thought I would do something like that. Okay, so I didn't blame him fully since I was sort of a– NO! Of course I wouldn't do that.  
  
"Well you can't tell me that you did that shit out of freewill!" He yelled even louder.  
  
"YEAH. I DID!" Our screaming match reached its climax and faded away as we both turned different shades of red, me especially.  
  
Leonhart cleared his throat and looked at me with eyes slightly softer than permafrost. He growled, low and irritated. "Then you're an idiot." Gee mister romance. "You shouldn't have. You...you're my student-"  
  
"Former. Former student."  
  
"And you're 16." He continued as though I hadn't said a word. "And it's not right." I agreed silently. A hush came over us again. I knew it was time for me to go.  
  
"I'm still sorry. I hope all goes well in Traverse Town." I murmured, backing up. I felt the cool doorknob and turned it, letting the sunlight poor into the dim house. He didn't try to stop me so I stepped out and shut the door slowly behind me. 3/4ths of me wanted him to come running but the other 25% wouldn't have let him anyway. I walked away and never looked back.  
  
{TBC}  
  
OOOH! Cliché-ness. And you think its over do you? Well I promised a kiss and there was one...though...not exactly...well whatever. Unfortunately this wont exactly be a...fluffy story. Most of mine aren't. As for my computer issues...I'm not even gonna try. My mom keeps telling me tomorrow but tomorrow never comes. Not that I'm complaining. And I can't promise Squall doesn't leave. If I decide he doesn't (Which is what I'm thinking is gonna happen and the epilogue will just be their thoughts on each other) then...please don't kill meh.  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
Deplora: Stupid computer. It dies it doesn't die. Hehe but thanks for the funeral offer. I hope the visit was good...Sigh. I am losing it again. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
October Breeze: Moked and Telled. I think you're mokin me! Hehehe. DO NOT HATE ME FIEND! I told you I was going to...I just can't make a happy squffie. There always has to be some sort of problem. Drama drama. And I realize this was AU...I guess what I meant by AU was that the heartless issue never happened. Yeah. Anyway. You love Squall and I love Seifer. You just don't have good taste duckie. Like The Miz. Blah. Don't kill meh!  
  
Bronchoscheer-literofpepsy: Somehow I don't think you're not very happy with this chapter...for some reason. LOL. Maybe cause there WAS NO FLUFF! Good fluff that is. Don't kill me! Haha and your review was hilarious.  
  
Z.A.G: LOL! You're idea was realistic too! Made for a comic relief. I figure I shoulda done that instead. Blah. Shock! I updated soon! Whee.   
  
I just want to take this time to thank all of my reviewers and all the people that have me or one of my stories on their favorites. Thanks you guys. Once again, I HEART YOU! 


	7. Honestly, who throws a frickin' muffin?

Last and pretty short chapter. More of an epilogue than anything. Do not expect any fluff or soft thoughts. I hate myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (just rub it in my face why don't ya) or You're The Only One by Maria Mena.  
  
========  
  
I sank onto the rubbery gym floor and stretched my legs out in front of me. Kairi mimicked my movements, grimacing as she hit the floor a little harder than necessary. She frowned at the floor, grumbling darkly. I laughed and earned a glare from the sophomore cheerleader.  
  
"I don't know why I took gym. I despise it." She forfeited her stretches and drew her legs up to her chest. I finished my warm up, knowing I'd need to be limber for the mile run today, and looked at the redhead skeptically.  
  
"But you're a cheerleader." I pointed out. I pushed the headband back again to keep my bangs out of my eyes.  
  
"Right. I like to cheer for sports, not play them." She replied in an easy manner that suggested she'd given that answer before. Her eyes drifted in my direction but they didn't quite reach mine, distracted by something over my shoulder. I didn't bother looking for the diversion. It was probably just a cute guy (this generalization included Sora) or a friend of hers or... "Hey. That's..." Her eyes clouded with confusion briefly before widening in surprise.  
  
"That's what?" I asked, my curiosity triggered. I glanced over my shoulder and immediately wished I hadn't. Standing there in all his self-important glory was my new gym supervisor. He called attention to himself with a loud 'Ahem' and surveyed the now whispering class with familiar glacial navy eyes. They locked with mine temporarily, during which I narrowed my equally frosty eyes at him. What the hell was he doing here?! Had I really talked him into coming back? I knew I'd regret pushing him to regain authority over me...what a fuckin' mistake that was.  
  
He smirked and let his eyes travel the rest of the room, landing on his clipboard. "Arentz." He called evenly. I found myself able to look away from him and glared at Kairi. She still had the same surprised expression (she knew to ignore my glare; it wasn't really directed at her anyway.)  
  
"Well shit." I hissed. The curse jolted Kairi out of her astonishment and she snickered in an evil way that didn't suit her perfect, bubbly aura. Her grin was most unappreciated and she knew it, which seemed to fuel her rapturous fire. "Don't you give me that fuckin' look." I snapped, almost smiling in spite of myself.  
  
"He's baaack." She whispered in an annoyingly familiar sing-songy voice. The same voice she'd used when she'd made a better grade than me on a test or when I'd been wrong and she'd been right...which was more often than I'd like to admit.  
  
"Yeah well at least its not speech." I retorted quietly, busying my hands by tying and retying the laces on my gym shorts. "Besides, he'll quit this class within 2 weeks – bet."  
  
"I dunno. Sports may be his thing." She murmured. I caught her eyes lingering on his torso a little longer than a friendly glance allowed. Jealousy and weak repulsion coursed through me momentarily. I pretended to gag (while subconsciously remembering that certain kiss...) and rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"One: I saw that. EW." She blushed. "And two: I doubt the bum has a thing."  
  
"Don't be so hard on him. He's close to our age ya know. And he's not that bad of a teacher." I snorted and rolled my eyes, not bothering to argue. Kairi frowned. "What do you have against him? I swear the way you carry on about him you'd think..." She trailed off with another of her evil grins. I glared pointy daggers. My mouth opened to explain to her exactly what she would think but the rude sound of a cleared throat interrupted me.  
  
"If you two are quite finished." I glared over at the 'front' of the gym, ignoring the snickering and stares. Leonhart smirked at my irritated expression, sparking my fury even more.  
  
"Not quite." I replied coolly, belying my annoyance. I turned back to Kairi and whispered, "This WILL be continued." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from hers, hoping to leave a somewhat vexed impression on her, and let them rest on my 'teacher'. "Now we're quite finished." I smirked caustically.  
  
He let out what could have been considered a growl but decided –wisely- to ignore my sarcasm for now. He went on to explain that in order to pass this portion of the universe wide test that we blah blah blah. A mile in three minutes. That's all I needed. I could do that. I had ninja parents, I knew how to be quick and graceful. Knew how? Yes. Able to...a different thing entirely.  
  
He dismissed up to finish warming up and announced that the mile would begin in a few minutes. I stood up and leaned to the side, popping my back. I tied the loose part of my shirt in a knot and rolled my sleeves up. "Yuffie? Can I see you for a minute?" Leonhart's voice called composedly. I sent a look at Kairi that plainly said 'What-the-hell's-wrong-now?'  
  
"Sure thing." I called, weaving through the students. Leonhart let me in his office and shut the door easily behind him. I smiled. "So." I literally chirped in a tone that suggested Kairi on too much caffeine. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore that little display of defiance out there –"He began.  
  
"Your vocabulary certainly has grown since you left Speech class. And what happened to that job in Traverse Town by the way?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, blue pools darkening with frustration. "Since this is my first day with the class." He continued as though I hadn't said a word. "I just wanted to make sure we both had the same...mindset."  
  
"Whatever about dear instructor?" My sarcasm was on overdrive this afternoon.  
  
"About that day." He replied simply. I raised an eyebrow, indicating him to continue. I knew exactly which day and which part he was talking about, but I was gonna make him say it first. "About you're...approaching me."  
  
I snickered. "Is that what they're calling it now? Approaching?" I enjoyed his exasperated expression as I sat back in his chair and glanced at his bag of Doritos. "You mind?" I pointed to it.  
  
"Does it matter if I say no?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then go ahead." He sighed. I helped myself to an orange chip. "Alright. So obviously you're over it –"  
  
"Hey hey hey." I sat up straight and wiped my red fingers against my pants. "Its not something I'm going to get over. I did that purposely you know. And I don't regret it." 'Talking you into coming back is what I regret.' I thought. I would have been forever content to have that (painful) memory of the kiss if I didn't have to face him every day.  
  
Leonhart looked surprised. "You realize it can never happen again...or be mentioned ever."  
  
"I'm not saying I'm gonna go around confessing my undying love for you Leonhart." His eyes sparkled with amusement for a split second...but the barriers of ice went right back up. "I'm just saying that I don't regret it. And I'm sure as hell not about to forget it...I've still got a pretty big bruise from your reaction that reminds me every day." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of my back.  
  
Leonhart seemed truly apologetic for a fraction of a millisecond. "Yeah. Sorry about that." It disappeared. "Um." He looked uncharacteristically bemused. "You weren't serious about that undying love thing were you? Cause if anyone heard that it could be taken wrong and we could both get in trouble since you're a minor-"He covered up his questioning quickly. I wanted to laugh. Really I did.  
  
"I think its time for that run." I replied simply, jumping to my feet. I was 16 and somewhat of a rebel, but I wasn't blind. He didn't want me lying about that undying love statement anymore than I wanted it to be true. And he certainly didn't regret that kiss...maybe I was jumping the gun a little bit. I could have totally been looking too far into his words for something I might have wanted in the deepest part of my heart.  
  
"Hey Yuffie?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Leonhart smirked haphazardly. "How...exactly how long until you turn 18?"  
  
Or maybe my assumptions about my dear instructor were dead on.  
  
====The End====  
  
===See you're not what I expected –  
  
===But you're the only one that knows how to handle me –  
  
===And you're such a great kisser –  
  
===And I know that you agree –  
  
===And you are the only one who –  
  
===Drags me kickin' and screamin' through my dreams –  
  
===And you're the only one who –  
  
===Knows exactly what I need –  
  
I'm gonna add a chapter for thank yous in a few days. Sorry. I've gotta get this posted before my comp crashes!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I seriously hope you guys enjoyed this...that's the whole point of me writing it! 


	8. And nowthe end is here

I am back if only for a little while. My computer is still out! Tsk tsk. I should have it back soon though, if all goes well. I'm very much ready to start up my fanfics again, specially more yuriku's and less squffies (sorry). I do have a squffie in my next works though. Anyway.  
  
I'm very pleased with this story and how it was received. Thanks!  
  
Deplora  
  
Scully  
  
Z.A.G. and Blueyedemon10 – No sequel in mind just yet. Maybe one day.  
  
SetsunaMew  
  
Genma666 – Can't please em all I suppose. Thanks for the review though!  
  
Qwicksilver  
  
Yuffie  
  
Bella  
  
Fantacdreamer  
  
Squallsgurl  
  
Himaco  
  
October Breeze – I LOVE YOU CHICK! And hey, I stand by my e-card. I'll listen to ya if you need to talk.  
  
Lady Yami  
  
Samurai Shoes  
  
Elvi rose  
  
Ria-aeon-hunter  
  
Silent-mousie  
  
Viper Girls  
  
Jade stellar  
  
Heather Christi  
  
Snowri  
  
The VL  
  
Once again, thank ALL of you. I really appreciate the reviews. For That's 'Mister' To You...that's also a wrap.  
  
The End. 


End file.
